Five Stars
by Melody Syper Carston
Summary: Based on a true story. A group called the fearsome five  B, L, Mello, Matt, and Abigail  are best friends in college. They aren't afraid of anything. What happens when they pick up a human leech? RATED T FOR MULTIPLE CHARACTER DEATHS!


**A/N: Well… this is based on a true story and I'm like freaking out because My science teacher told this to us yesterday in class (his number one ***** (five star) ghost story!) and it left me screaming three out of the five times he made the rest of the class scream and my hands were shaking by the end of the period. Holy hell this was scary! Soooo… dim you lights play some dramatic music in the background and be ready to be amazed! (this story happened to his dad and I'm changing some of the characters up in it kay? Instead of five guys it'll be four guys and a chick.) **

**Disclaimer: I own neither this story nor the characters. I just own the brilliant idea of posting it on Fanfiction!**

**(*****)**

_(Five stars)_

My dad once told me a story that left me silent and afraid of his own past that is the current reason as to why I'm currently hiding inside of my room with no sharp objects around me. I had thrown every piece of glass, every pair of scissors, every pen, and every pencil out and away from me. It was for safety precautions and I plan to keep it that way for the rest of this day. It was September fourth, the most memorable day in my dad's history here in Southern Mississippi.

I decided that it would be stupid if I just decided to listen to his stories because half of the time his stories were false and were only to scare me and teach me a lesson. I had snuck out of my room last night at three in the morning. I slipped into his office and pulled up his police files. Since my dad was an officer I knew just about every crime that had happened around our area. I found the file from 1950: sixty years ago today. It was named 'Fearsome Five: Ghost?'. This was the story he was talking about and I open the file to read what it said:

_A young man around the age of twenty smiled as he got his test scores back. He had won one of the only three places for a scholarship and decided to take the offer. He wanted to become a doctor and heard that The University of New Orleans had a very good medical field. The problem was that nowhere in Kentucky could he get to New Orleans. He had to take two different busses then ride the Chicago-Straight south._

_He had been travelling for hours and was irritated with the multiple people (it was 1950 and there was no air-conditioning on trains yet and the people stunk with sweat and dirty clothes) on the cars so he stepped out of his seat and travelled down the corridor to the exit at the very back of the train. He sighed and took in a breath of fresh air as he stood on the stoop of the train. It was only then did he notice another man on the stoop._

_The man blonde hair cut off at his chin and his icy blue eyes sliced through the night reflecting off of the back lights. He was a small man with a slim figure and wore a big black coat with feathers around the hood. He wore combat boots and tight black leather pants. He looked to be in his mid thirties to early forties._

"_Oh… I didn't know you were here." The young man said acknowledging the older man. He turned back to go to his seat again but the man cleared his throat._

"_It's alright. I just needed to get away from the others just as you did. Have a seat." The man said smiling slightly. _

_The younger nodded and sat down in the chair opposite his. "So… where you headed?"_

"_Away from here." The man replied simply. He chuckled. "Where are _you_ headed?"_

_The younger smiled proudly. "University of New Orleans. I'm going into the medical field," He said._

"_Ah… You make good choices with your life now. I wish I could say the same for myself." He laughed humorlessly. "I know where you've been. My life has been pretty rough since I got out of college five years ago."_

_The younger gave him a confused look. 'This man looks older than his late-twenties' he thought to himself as he stayed silent._

"_I know what you are thinking. 'You look way older than that but I'm not. This—" he gestured to his face and grimaced. "—Is what stress will do to you." He sighed. "It's from that one mistake that I'm here today."_

"_What do you mean 'bad choices' and 'That one mistake'?" the young man asked watching the older man think back._

_He took a long ragged breath and started into his story. "When I was your age I had a group of friends called the fearsome five. We were best friends. We grew up in the same small town, went to school together, and even went to college together. Nobody messed with us. We weren't afraid of anything and if someone thought we were afraid to do something, we would easily prove them wrong by completing the stunt. We had a reputation and no one bothered us…_

"_In our freshman and sophomore years of college were great. We kept our reputation up and no one messed with us. Unfortunately, our junior year wasn't as great. We had picked up a leach. This kid was a nerd that we all hated and no matter what we said he would decide against it._

'_Kid. Go away.' We would say. 'No. I'm your friend and I'm not afraid of anything.' He said back. 'Kid we you can't come with us. We will leave you there.' We said. 'I'll follow you.' He said. It was a futile attempt to get him to leave us the hell alone. Every day he would come up to us with this creepy grin. 'hey guys! What are we gonna do today?' we tried to ignore him and then when he wouldn't leave we told him our plans and the cycle started over._

"_We were relieved when summer break came. He didn't live in our town so we got to stay far away from him. We enjoyed the peacefulness and still we kept up our reputation._

"_On the day of senior registration, we were about two people away from the front when he charged towards us with the same smile. 'Hey guys! What are your plans for tonight?' the kid asked us._

"_I smiled. I knew of this place twenty miles away from town where a farmer had once made a living by changing marshlands into farmland. He made a very good business off of it and had fertile land that he used for farming. Well when the farmer died the family abandoned the place because the marsh was taking back the land and none of the sons or daughters or even the wife knew how to complete this practice. I told my friends about it and they all smiled._

"'_Well, Near… we'll tell you what we're doing. We are going down to a haunted house to spend the night.' I said with an evil smile. The kid smiled. 'I want to come too!' he yelled. 'Alright but if you fail this test we will give you there you can't be part of our group.' Matt said catching on. 'I'll do it. I'm not afraid of anything.' He bragged._

"_That night we all drove up to the house and stood in front of the wrought iron gates. The weeds were up to my neck and the big oak trees had Spanish moss hanging off of them. The sky was darkening, dusk. The kid followed us and grinned eagerly ready for his instructions. Abigail handed him a flash light and gave him an overly sweet smile. 'ready?' she asked waiting for him to nod. He did and said, 'What do I have to do?' She snickered and said; 'Alls ya gotta do, is go up into the house and see that window in the attic?' he nodded. 'Okay! Take that flashlight and wave the light around got it? Now listen. If you chicken out or do not complete this you can't be part of our group.' He shook his head. 'I'm not afraid of anything.'_

"_We watched him run into the house and could see the light through the paper thin walls as he made his way up the stairs and could hear him trip and fall and move boxes out of the way. We could hear the attic creak open and then the small window on the top floor slung open and he stuck his head out and waved the flashlight. 'Hey guys! I did it! Am I in your group now?' he asked. B snickered and shook his head. 'Good luck getting home! We're outta here!' he yelled back. We all rushed back to our cars and drove donuts in the road while laughing and listening to him trip and scream and fall over things. By the time he should have been out of the house we were a mile down the road._

"_The next day at school the kid wasn't in any of his classes nor did anyone see him enter his dorm room. We all met up after Matt's last class and groaned. 'awe shit! He's probably lost!' I yelled. 'he could be crying for his mom because he twisted his ankle.' Abigail joked. 'we gotta find him…' L said sighing. 'We'll split up. Each of us takes a different route and we meet up at the house.' B said smiling. 'sounds like a plan.' Matt said._

"_We met up at the house, but no one had seen him. By this time it was dusk again and we each brought a flashlight so we could search around the house. He wasn't outside the house, so we all grouped together and entered the house. There was furniture that hadn't been moved in years and an inch of dust on every surface. We could easily see where he had been up the stairs and then in the middle was his crushed flashlight where he must've tripped on his way down. Every two or three steps was another one in the opposite direction where he was running down the stairs. We followed the steps running down and followed them to a hole in the wall. He didn't have a flashlight so he ran through the wall into the kitchen. We swallowed hard and slowly opened the kitchen door. He had headed to the back entrance. _

"_We cautiously walked towards the back entrance and was about to walk out when L spread his arms out wide to stop us. We all peered over his shoulders and instinctively took a step back. The house was under a huge sinkhole that was at least thirty feet deep. Inside of the sink hole was everything from debris from the foundation to broken Mason jars and farming tools. Sharp metal and sharp glass and sharp pieces of wood. We carefully stepped forward again and noticed a trail of blood staring near the lip of the sinkhole and traveling to the other side. We all brought our Flashlights together in one beam following the trail. On the other side of the sink hole was a small white figure. Snow white hair, once white clothes now bloody scarlet. Of course, when that figure saw the lights he turned his head and screamed!_

"_We screamed back. Not because he startled us but because of what he looked like: Snow white hair was now scarlet red and he had a wooden stake protruding from his shoulder. He had no face on the left side. The cheek bone was showing and the rest was blood and muscles. He obviously had a broken leg unless your leg is suppose to bend at an uncomfortable angle… His right arm was shattered and his left wrist was dislodged._

"_We high tailed it back to our cars though the kitchen and out the front entrance while he hobbled out into the swamp. When we got into our cars it was a deathly silence as we sat their shocked. 'we're going to jail aren't we?' Matt asked, his eyes as wide as saucers. 'We can't tell nobody.' Abigail said back as her hands shook. We all agreed on that statement and drove back to the college._

"_Nobody asked us questions, No one saw Near, No one heard from him. His parents had a couple of missing child posts up on the news but for only about three months. We figured either he died of bloody loss, gators got him, or he drowned. We kept quiet about it and never spoke of it._

"_Then about four years ago… our first friend, Matt, was found hanging in his living room. The police said it was suicide but we knew Matt would never kill himself. He was the most energetic out of all of us. They said they weren't sure that it was homicide for there were no clues. It wasn't a suicide either. There was no suicide note, no way for him to kick off _to_ hang himself merely the body hanging from the wires of his ceiling fan. They marked it suicide with questions._

"_Three years ago, they found Abigail's body in her living room lying on the floor with an axe in her chest. They ruled this one homicide with questions. No suicide note, no clues, no nothing._

"_Two years ago, they found L's _body_ in his front yard while his _head_ was in the kitchen. The police ruled this one a murder but they couldn't find anything for suspects. No clues, no evidence, no calling cards._

"_Last year, they found B's body on the side of the road next to his car while his head was on his car's antenna. The ruled this one Murder but again they found no evidence. I was devastated. Then… I had an epiphany._

"_The last night we saw Near… was September 4__th__. Each year that my four best friends were killed were on September 4__th__."_ _He sighed. "Each time it was at dusk. And each time… they died at dark. That's why I'm here. I'm making myself a moving target. This is as safe as I can make myself right now and I'm scared to death. I know it's inevitable and I'm as sure as hell going to die tonight. "_

_The_ _younger_ _man_ _gasped_. _"B-but isn't today…?"_

_The older nodded. "September 4__th__. And it's dusk." He grimaced. "Bad choices can be very devesta—"_

"_AAARRRGGGHHH!" the younger screamed. He was being crushed by something and he couldn't move. His arms and legs were pinned to the ground._

"_AAHH—" the older screamed loudly and then all was silent._

_The younger finally squirmed out from under the binds and stood up. The canvas roof had fallen on him pinning him to the ground. He looked around for the blonde man but he was gone from sight. On the tracks, illuminated by the back lights, was blood on the tracks parallel to his. And pieces of the blonde's leather jacket was on the track he was on. Then he noticed the arm of the older man and another a couple of feet away from the other. He had been torn into pieces after jumping off this train and hitting his head on the opposite track. The north bound train had run over him and cut him to pieces._

_The younger ran back inside and called the conductor who came immediately. The young man explained to the conductor what had happened and the other simply said "Sit back down in your seat and you can tell the police when we reach our destination."_

_He nodded and sat back down in his original spot as his hands shook. Only then did he notice the conductor limping on his right side. Then the man glanced back and the younger noticed that the left side of his face was gone._

_The police said he was in too much shock to remember what happened afterwards but the police were suspicious about the conductor. They didn't have any files on him and he seemed to come out of nowhere…_

This was the very reason I was still in my room with shaking hands trying to calm down and live through the rest of the day. 'One day and its over.' I thought. I was afraid that since I knew of Near's past that he would come for me.

**X~*~X**

The next morning I woke up and screamed when I saw my dad's arm on the floor in my room. I quickly walked out of the room and followed the trail of body parts to the bathroom. Inside of the bathroom the trail led to the bathtub that was filled with blood. I turned back around and noticed a message on the mirror.

The words were cursive and written in blood that was still wet. I froze when I read what it said.

'You're Next, Girl.'

**X~*~X**

**A/N: HA! Yes! I didn't freak out once when I was writing this! If you don't think it's scary terribly sorry but! It's way better when someone tells you in person. The ending with 'your next' and the chick's dad dying never happened in real life but I thought it was a nice touch. ^_~**

**Henh, this was in my point of view at the beginning and end and the twenty year old young man in the 1950s was supposedly my dad… really and truly the story my science teacher told was in his point of view and and the twenty year old man was his dad. As Home did but it might or longer… T-T sorreh!**

**P.s. people who are reading my Fire series, the third part of the series is being written right now. Hopefully it won't take as long**

**OKAY! I'm positive you know who "The twenty year old man" was talking to so if you don't… wow…**

**Reviews are awesome! I loves em! Hehehe…**

**~jOkEs AnD rIdDlEs~**

**-ACP6**


End file.
